Popular
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kau tahu? Populer tidak selamanya memberi sisi positif. Sasuke mempelajari hal ini setelah dirinya berpacaran dengan Sakura. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa Sakura juga sama populernya seperti dirinya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa merasa tinggi hati seperti saat dia dulu bersama dengan para mantannya yang selalu mengejarnya./Special fiction for V3Yagami/Mind to RnR?


Siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke?

Oh, tentu saja semua orang tahu tentang dia. Terutama warga Konoha _High school. _Siapa sih yang tidak tahu anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang sangat tampan, pintar, kaya, olahragawan, namun dingin dan sangat susah didekati tersebut? Selalu meraih _top ranking _di kelasnya, menjadi idola bagi para perempuan, menjadi tokoh inspirasi bagi para laki-laki—tak jarang menjadi tokoh yang dibenci juga.

_Well, _rasanya terlalu mustahil untuk manusia yang nyaris sempurna itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Hanya saja sayang sekali, ternyata manusia yang 'nyaris sempurna' itu memang benar ada dan dia telah menginjak umur delapan belas tahun pada tahun ini. Yang berarti pada tahun inilah dia akan lulus dari sekolah menengah atas.

Satu hal yang pasti, tidak heran untuk pemuda remaja yang sangat didambakan oleh para kaum Hawa tersebut memiliki kekasih atau yang biasa disebut juga dengan pacar. Ya, Sasuke memang sudah memiliki mantan pacar yang bisa dibilang tidak terhitung. Dan para gadis yang beruntung itu tentu harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka selama berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Lengah sedikit, maka Sasuke akan hilang dari tangan mereka secepat kedipan mata.

Selama itu, Sasuke selalu merasa menang. Oh ya, dia selalu berada di atas angin. Karena tanpa perlu banyak bergerak, para perempuan yang akan mengejarnya, yang akan melindunginya, yang akan menggapainya, yang akan selalu mempertahankannya.

Mudah sekali, bukan?

Ya, semuanya begitu mudah—semudah Sasuke melupakan mantan-mantannya seperti membalik telapak tangan.

Setidaknya, sampai hari itu datang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_A SasuSaku FanFiction for V3Yagami's birthday and engagement_

_May 14th & 15th, 2014_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**POPULAR**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tidak tahu Haruno Sakura?

Tak jauh beda dari Uchiha Sasuke, semua orang pun tahu tentang gadis yang disebut-sebut Putri Konoha _High school _tersebut. Hanya saja yang berbeda, Sakura itu seperti matahari. Cantik, ceria, pintar, namun ramah kepada siapa saja. Dia memang idola atau perempuan idaman bagi para laki-laki. Walau begitu, dia jarang dibenci oleh para perempuan lain kecuali para perempuan yang memang sangat iri dengannya karena terlalu silau dengan cahayanya.

Sasuke disebut 'nyaris sempurna' karena dia sangat pintar menyembunyikan kekurangan-kekurangannya. Sakura tidak mendapat sebutan itu karena dia dengan santai menunjukkan semua kekurangannya seperti ceroboh, cerewet, kadang egois, tidak peka, asal bicara sesuka hatinya, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya menjadi semakin menarik.

Di awal, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mengenal satu sama lain bahkan meskipun mereka berada di dalam sekolah yang sama selama tiga tahun dan keduanya telah sering mendengar ketenaran nama satu sama lain. Selain karena keduanya tidak pernah sekelas, Sasuke yang dingin juga hampir tidak pernah keluar kelas kecuali ada suatu hal yang benar-benar mengharuskannya untuk keluar seperti ke toilet, perpustakaan, atau pulang.

Lalu—

"Untuk menghadapi Ujian Nasional yang akan datang tiga bulan lagi, kelas akan dibagi sesuai dengan kemampuan kalian pada masing-masing pelajaran yang akan diujikan pada Ujian Nasional."

Begitulah kata guru di setiap kelas masing-masing sebelum keesokan harinya datang.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu melihat daftar nama di salah satu kelas. Setelah memastikan namanya ada pada daftar itu, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk melihat daftar nama yang lain, "Ugh, tidak ada yang kukenal... anak-anak pintar semua..." keluhnya.

"Kau bicara begitu seperti kau tidak pintar saja, Jidat," gerutu Yamanaka Ino dengan kesal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ino mengikuti Sakura melihat daftar nama kelas IPA I—kelas Sakura sekarang, "Wow... ini sih anak-anak yang hampir tidak pernah keluar kelas. Kutu buku semua hahahaha!" kata Ino—entah memuji, entah mengejek.

Sakura mendelik tak suka, "Kalau kau bicara seperti itu di depan mereka, kau bisa habis, _Pig._"

"Hahahaha! Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku tidak mengejek mereka—" Tiba-tiba Ino menyentil dahi Sakura, "—tapi aku mengejekmu, Jidat! Bisa-bisanya kau yang pikirannya cari cowok melulu, satu kelas dengan mereka hahaha!"

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja, _Pig—_Hei! Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak pernah berpikiran cari cowok melulu!" Sakura memprotes keras, namun hanya dibalas gelak tawa Ino yang jauh lebih keras. Tapi memang benar, _"Cowok-cowok yang mengejarku! Bukan aku yang mencari!_"—teriak batin Sakura. Sembari mendengus Sakura kembali melihat daftar nama teman-temannya, "Ng? Ah, Uchiha Sasuke sekelas denganku," gumam gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut.

"Hahahahaha—EEEEEEEH!?" Kertas direbut membuat Sakura kaget sendiri, "Demi apa? AAAAA SAKURA TUKAR KELAS DENGANKU!" Ino berteriak histeris sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura dengan sangat keras hingga membuat kepala Sakura bergerak ke belakang dan maju berulang-ulang.

"Aduh! Sakit! Ino-_Pig! _Sa—"

"Minggir."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Namun cukup membuat Sakura dan Ino menghentikan teriakan-teriakan mereka. Ino memandang takjub sementara Sakura malah memandang ngeri pada pemuda seumuran mereka yang kini berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan mereka. Akhirnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, Sakura dan Ino memisahkan diri untuk membuka jalan agar Uchiha Sasuke bisa lewat di antara mereka dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya Uchiha bungsu itu memilih duduk di pojok kanan belakang kelas. Sakura masih memperhatikan Sasuke sedikit kesal saat tiba-tiba Ino menarik tangannya sampai kedua sahabat ini berada di luar kelas IPA I sekarang.

"Sakura! Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke-_kun _bicara padaku! Aah, aku bisa mati dengan bahagia sekarang."

Gadis Haruno itu memutar kedua matanya, "Yang benar saja, itu yang kau sebut sebagai 'bicara padaku', _Pig?_"

"Hahahaha, hanya sedikit melebih-lebihkan~" Ino mencoba mengintip ke dalam dari posisinya sekarang bersama Sakura. Sesekali mengikik sendiri seperti orang gila, membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Kau beruntung sekali, Jidat! Dia duduk tepat di sampingmu tapi—"

"—jangan keasyikan sampai kau lupa kalau sudah punya Sasori-_senpai, _ya!"

Mendengar nama kekasih resminya sekarang membuat Sakura terkaget dan warna merah menghiasi wajah putihnya, "H-Heh! Yang benar saja!"—suara bel masuk berbunyi—"Sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu, _Pig!_"

"Yaaah~ sayang sekali," Ino mengeluh kecewa. Setelah sekali lagi mengintip ke dalam kelas, Ino pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura, "_Well, _sampai ketemu di jam istirahat nanti, _Forehead!_" Ino mengucapkan itu sembari melambaikan tangannya dan berlari, sayang sekali dia tidak dapat menghindar saat Sakura memukul bahunya dengan kesal.

Akhirnya setelah kepergian Ino, Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri. Ino benar, Sasuke memang duduk di sebelahnya. Kesan pertama tadi membuat Sakura sedikit canggung dengan pemuda yang dingin tersebut. Duduk pelan-pelan, jangan sampai menimbulkan suara, Sakura akhirnya berhasil duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, dengan semangat Sakura menarik tasnya lalu bermaksud mengambil buku pelajaran pertama. Pencarian pertama berlangsung tenang, kedua berlangsung sedikit tergesa-gesa, hingga akhirnya... Sakura sukses membuat suara gaduh sendiri dari posisinya berada. Berhenti mencari untuk sesaat, wajah Sakura berubah pucat.

"Mati aku."

Mencari lagi... lagi... dan lagi. Tetap tidak ketemu. Akhirnya Sakura berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa buku Biologinya telah tertinggal di meja belajarnya di rumah. Bodoh sekali. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Gawaaat! Ebisu-_sensei _di depan kelas memang sedang tidak memperhatikannya, tapi cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan ketahuan tidak membawa buku. Ingin minta dipinjami buku... tapi dengan siapa? Di kelas anak-anak pintar ini tidak ada yang Sakura kenal dekat kecuali Nara Shikamaru yang duduk di paling ujung kiri, itu juga kemungkinannya kecil mengingat Shikamaru sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja—bersiap tidur.

Ukh.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, boleh dia menangis sekarang?

"Hoi," Panggilan seseorang membuat Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya. Siapa? Ebisu-_sensei _sedang sibuk membaca sedari tadi, lalu siapa yang—"Sebelah sini."

"E-Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya sedikit bingung melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata memanggilnya. Pemuda yang duduk di samping kirinya itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya menggeser bukunya ke kanan—ke arah Sakura.

"Mau lihat atau tidak?"

Sakura kembali tersentak dan mengangguk kaku, "Ma-Mau! Mau!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon apapun. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap malas Sakura yang bersusah payah menggeser mejanya agar menempel pada meja Sasuke. Setelah cukup menghilangkan jarak meja di antara mereka, Sakura tersenyum senang begitu menyentuh bagian kanan buku Sasuke, "Terima ka—"

"Kenapa orang bodoh sepertimu bisa masuk ke kelas ini?"

_Jleb._

Kata-kata sederhana Sasuke entah kenapa menusuk sekali. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari tetap menahan senyumnya yang sedikit berkedut—menahan kesal, "Sebenarnya aku baru lupa bawa buku hari ini, Uchiha. Lupa bukan berarti bodoh, 'kan?" balas Sakura.

"...Hn," Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua mata Sakura. Dia menatap buku di bawahnya, seolah mengabaikan Sakura yang semakin kesal melihat sikapnya, "Lupa dan bodoh itu beda tipis."

Hahaha.

Sialan.

Sabar, sabar. Sakura tahu dia harus sabar. Memang menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya kata-kata Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Salahnya sendiri kelupaan membawa buku di kelas barunya. Sakura ikut mengamati buku Sasuke di bawahnya. Sesekali dia melirik Sasuke yang ekspresinya masih belum berubah. Hm, rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu tampan dan keren tidak salah juga sih. Ah, seandainya Sasuke tidak memperlakukannya seperti tadi, apa Sakura juga akan tertarik dengan Sasuke seperti para perempuan lain?

Tersadar sesuatu, Sakura kembali menolehkan kepalanya, "Oh iya, terima kasih sudah mau meminjamkan bukumu, Sasuke. Maaf merepotkan, aku janji kesalahanku ini tidak akan terulang lagi!" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya saat Sasuke akhirnya kembali meliriknya, "Ngomong-ngomong namaku—"

"Haruno Sakura," Perkataan Sasuke yang memotong perkataannya membuat Sakura terpaku, "Putri Konoha _Highchool, _benar?" tanya Sasuke untuk sekedar memastikan.

Sakura semakin bersemangat, "Ya ya, benar! Tapi jangan memanggilku Putri, aku tidak suka disebut seperti itu. Kesannya sombong sekali," Tidak ada respon lagi dari Sasuke, membuat Sakura kembali melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku, Uchiha? Kupikir cowok populer sepertimu tidak akan mengenalku—apalagi kita belum pernah berbicara sebelumnya."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke menghela napasnya perlahan. Pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya begitu antusias. Aneh, gadis ini tidak terlihat seperti gadis remaja berumur delapan belas tahun seperti pada umumnya. Sasuke merasa dia seperti melihat anak kelas enam SD yang sangat senang karena akan bertemu dengan mainan barunya atau anak kecil yang sebentar lagi akan diberi permen. Laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya lalu kembali menghadap depan.

"Kau juga populer."

Jawabannya singkat. Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban itu dari Sasuke. Apalagi ditunggu-tunggu, Sasuke tidak kunjung memberi tanda akan melanjutkan jawabannya. Ya sudahlah, sedikit banyak Sakura mengerti maksud Sasuke. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih, jadi malu hahaha," balas Sakura lagi—bermaksud untuk bercanda. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Pelajaran pertama di kelas baru mereka telah dimulai.

Yah, setidaknya pertemuan pertama ini tidak seburuk yang mereka kira.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Dan kau tahu, Sasuke? Kemarin dia membelikanku ini!" Dengan malas-malasan Uchiha Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Kedua tatapannya jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa Uchiha bungsu itu sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tapi toh, Sakura sepertinya tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

Sakura menunjukkan sebuah saputangan bermotif bunga dan boneka dengan perpaduan warna yang sangat pas satu sama lain. Gadis manis itu tersenyum lebar, "Lucu, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada berharap Sasuke akan menyetujui perkataannya terselip di dalam kata-katanya.

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke justru merotasikan kedua bola matanya dan mendengus kasar, "Selera pacarmu jelek sekali," Belum sempat Sakura memprotes, Sasuke kembali menambahkan, "ah tidak, dia membelikan itu untukmu agar kau senang, 'kan? Berarti seleramu yang payah."

Wajah Sakura memerah—entah karena marah atau malu, "E-Enak saja!" Sudah hampir sebulan berlalu sejak mereka duduk di dalam satu kelas yang sama. Sakura heran perilaku Sasuke padanya belum berubah sama sekali. Minimal sedikit ramah, begitu? "Kau ini tidak pernah memuji ya Sasuke, menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Sakura kesal sembari melipat saputangan berharganya itu.

Tidak ada tanggapan, paling hanya Sasuke yang kembali melirik Sakura yang masih menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Pipi gadis itu digembungkan. Dan setelah selesai melipat saputangannya, Sakura memasukkan saputangan tersebut ke dalam tasnya sendiri. Gerak geriknya, suaranya wajah marahnya...

...lucu juga, ya?

Heh?

Tersadar dengan pikiran _absurd-_nya, Sasuke langsung membuang mukanya. Menutupi semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Tanpa menyadari itu, Sakura kembali menoleh ke arahnya dan mengajaknya bicara, "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke..." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke ikut menoleh, "...setelah lulus dari sini, kau akan kuliah kemana?"

"...Entahlah," Sasuke menatap depannya yang jauh—seperti menerawang, "aku masih bingung akan kuliah dulu atau langsung bekerja."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Aku sih sudah pasti ingin kuliah," Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya, "tapi aku bingung mau masuk jurusan apa haha," lanjutnya sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

Oh, Sasuke juga mengerti. Laki-laki itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir lagi soal masa depannya. Sementara itu, kini gantian Sakura yang memperhatikannya di sebelahnya. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut tersenyum tipis, "Kudengar kau baru saja memutuskan pacarmu, apa itu benar?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Pembelokan topik ini cukup mengagetkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Sudahlah, aku hanya iseng bertanya," Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang sepertinya sedikit gusar dengan pertanyaan barunya itu, "mau menjawab atau tidak itu terserah kau sih."

Sasuke diam sebentar. Awalnya Sakura menatapnya begitu yakin dan tidak terlihat ragu sedikitpun setelah menanyakan hal yang termasuknya cukup privasi tersebut. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang terus menatapnya dengan tajam, membuat Sakura mulai berpikir, apakah dia salah bertanya? _Well, _wajar saja, belum sampai sebulan mereka dekat. Apakah pertanyaan itu terlalu privasi? Tapi—

"Kabar itu memang benar."

Ah, Sasuke menjawabnya. Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. Melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang kembali seperti biasa membuat wajah Sakura berbinar-binar. Merasa senang karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu dengan pertanyaannya. Gadis itu kembali menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan, "Wah, kenapa begitu? Padahal katanya kau cukup lama dengan mantanmu itu."

"Tidak juga, hanya tiga bulan," Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menghela napasnya, "dia terlalu posesif. Seandainya dia tidak menahanku beberapa kali sebelumnya, mungkin aku dan dia tidak akan sampai tiga bulan," lanjutnya dengan tenang.

Sakura membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O', "Dari caramu berbicara sepertinya kau tidak begitu menyukainya, ya?"

"...Mungkin," Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mendengus kecil, "atau bisa jadi aku memang benar-benar tidak menyukainya."

Terkaget lagi, Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Tapi Sasuke menanggapinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak serius, membuat Sakura sepertinya menganggap perkataan Sasuke tadi memang hanya bercanda. Merasa atmosfir yang tidak enak, akhirnya Sakura kembali mengubah topik pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Karena selalu seperti ini. Selalu Sakura yang akan mengangkat topik pembicaraan di antara mereka. Selalu Sakura yang akan mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Selalu Sakura yang akan menghidupkan kembali suasana kaku di antara mereka.

Walau begitu, Sasuke menerimanya.

Meskipun Sakura sudah membicarakan hal lain dan terlihat menikmati topik pembicaraan barunya ini, Sasuke masih tidak bisa lepas dari topik pembicaraan sebelumnya. Benar juga, kalau dipikir ulang, Sasuke tidak merasa pernah benar-benar menyukai pasangan kekasihnya. Para gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dia yang menerimanya dengan alasan tak lebih untuk mengisi kepopulerannya atau karena para gadis itu sangat memohon padanya atau juga untuk pelepasan stressnya. Pikir ulang, tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Mungkin karena itulah, Sasuke tak pernah ketakutan seandainya suatu hari nanti para kekasihnya itu akan meninggalkannya. Apapun itu, Sasuke yakin para mantannya yang hanya mengincarnya karena kepopulerannya itu pasti akan mendapatkan pengganti dirinya. Sasuke berpikir dia tidak akan pernah serius dan mungkin selamanya akan seperti itu.

Pikiran yang bagus.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja jika berpikir seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang entah kenapa seperti menyambungkan pikirannya secara tidak langsung itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu sedikit membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya sembari tersenyum dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sasori-_senpai _bertanya seperti itu padaku saat aku bilang aku ingin masuk kuliah tanpa perlu memikirkan jurusan yang kuinginkan haha, bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Oh.

Dia sedang membicarakan pacarnya.

Wajah Sasuke kembali mengeras. Sedikit kesal, laki-laki itu kembali membuang mukanya membelakangi Sakura yang menatapnya bingung, "Pikir saja sendiri," jawabnya sinis. Tak menyadari gelagat Sasuke, Sakura hanya tertawa santai lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Baiklah, sekarang Sasuke akan mempercayai kabar angin yang mengatakan bahwa Haruno Sakura itu memang gadis yang tidak pernah peka.

Tapi tetap, bahkan Sasuke pun sedikit heran mengapa dia merasa kesal. Uchiha bungsu itu menatap angin semilir yang bertiup di luar jendela di sampingnya. Sakura menceritakan kekasih atau sahabatnya hampir setiap hari telah menjadi hal yang membuat Sasuke merasa terbiasa dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Bukan salah Sakura juga, Sasuke merasa wajar seandainya Sakura bosan duduk bersamanya. Tapi, Sakura tak pernah mengatakan itu. Dan tetap bercerita meskipun Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya dan sesingkat mungkin.

Dia menarik, Sasuke harus mengakui itu.

Tak ada lagi yang menarik perhatiannya di luar sana, akhirnya Sasuke kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat Sasuke kembali menghadapnya, Sakura semakin semangat untuk bercerita. Didengar dari ceritanya, hubungan Sakura dengan laki-laki yang bernama Sasori ini sepertinya belum mencapai ujung. Entah kenapa... ada sedikit perasaan berharap di dalam dada Sasuke agar hubungan kedua insan ini perlahan tapi pasti kandas seiring waktu.

Jahat? Biarlah, toh tidak ada salahnya berharap, 'kan?

Yang membuat Sasuke lebih bingung adalah mengapa dia mau berpikir seperti itu. Memang seandainya Sakura memang akan berpisah dengan pemuda bernama lengkap Akasuna no Sasori itu, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Hanya saja, sebagai laki-laki yang populer—

"Hei."

—dia tidak mungkin—atau lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa ditolak, 'kan?

"Setelah Ujian Nasional, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Mencari tantangan adalah sifat dasar lelaki. Sasuke hanya salah satunya. Sakura tidak terlihat tertarik dengannya dan dia juga sama populernya seperti Sasuke, bukankah dia gadis yang tepat? Mengisi kebosanan di tengah kehidupannya yang datar, siapa tahu jika Haruno Sakura bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Seakan sangat yakin jika waktunya tiba, Sakura telah berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang dan gilirannya akan tiba. Entah darimana pemikiran yang cukup mengerikan itu bisa muncul di kepala Sasuke.

Tanpa tahu apa yang akan menghampirinya setelah ini, kelinci polos bernama Haruno Sakura itu tersenyum bingung dan bertanya, "Mengapa tidak bicara sekarang saja, Sasuke?"

Dan seolah sudah mengira bahwa pertanyaan itu akan datang, serigala bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tersenyum penuh arti dan berkata, "Tidak seru jika dikatakan sekarang," Melihat gadis di sampingnya dari atas dan bawah, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "ini kejutan dariku. Lebih tepatnya hanya bisa saat itu, karena sekarang tidak mungkin bisa."

Lucu, 'kan?

Ini sudah waktunya untuk serius, bukan begitu, Sasuke?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari demi hari terus berjalan. Gosip yang menyatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke belum memiliki kekasih lagi atau telah menolak banyak pernyataan cinta tersebar begitu cepat. Ada yang mengira Sasuke ingin serius dulu dengan Ujian Nasional, ada yang mengira Sasuke tidak bisa _move on_ dari mantan terbarunya, ada pula yang juga mengira bahwa mungkin Sasuke belum tertarik lagi pada siapapun—walau dari awal sebenarnya Sasuke memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun dari daftar mantan-mantannya.

Jangankan mereka, Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya pun merasa heran. Berulang kali dia bertanya mengapa, namun Sasuke selalu enggan menjawabnya. Bahkan sekarang Sasuke sudah mulai suka mengubah topik setiap Sakura menanyakan soal itu. Semakin ke sini, Sakura mengerti Sasuke memang tidak mau membicarakannya dan akhirnya gadis itu sendiri mulai menghindari topik tersebut. Walau begitu Sakura masih aktif membicarakan pengalaman-pengalamannya.

Sampai suatu hari, seminggu lagi sebelum UN dimulai, Sasuke telah duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Sakura juga ikut duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke melirik dari jauh saat Sakura menghela napas begitu keras dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Sedikit heran, Sasuke ingin bertanya kenapa. Tak seperti biasanya gadis yang selalu ceria itu tiba-tiba terlihat lemas di pagi hari. Tapi, tak perlu bertanya, toh cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti...

"Sa-su-keeeeeee!"

...tuh kan.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya. Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya dengan dua tangannya, "...Aku bertengkar dengan Sasori-_senpai..._" bisik Sakura sangat pelan, namun Sasuke berhasil mendengarnya.

Hoo.

Uchiha bungsu itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menghela napasnya, "Baikan sana," lanjutnya dingin.

"Inginnya begitu sih..." Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Sasuke seakan dia adalah gadis yang paling merana di sini, "...tapi aku dan dia sama-sama keras kepala. Lalu, Sasori-_senpai _akan ke Amerika besok, bagaimana dooong?" Sakura mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat Sasuke mendengus malas.

"Ya sudah, sana putus."

"Eeeeeh?" Gadis tunggal Haruno itu langsung syok dan menoleh cepat. _Well, _sebenarnya tidak kaget juga sih, cepat atau lambat semua orang yang mendengar ceritanya pasti akan merekomendasikan itu, Sakura sudah menyiapkan dirinya. Hanya saja—"Jangan langsung berpikir ke sana dong, berikan aku solusiiii~~"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Sayang sekali, Haruno Sakura. Saat ini, hanya solusi 'putus' lha yang ada di kepala Uchiha Sasuke yang termasuk anak jenius tersebut. Setidaknya, kurang lebih karena itu memang keinginannya.

Rengekan Sakura yang datang semakin beruntun membuat Sasuke muak juga akhirnya. Pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun tersebut mengepal kedua tangannya. Sasuke akhirnya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura karena kesal, "Aku akan memberimu tiga solusi. Setelah itu, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menghentikan rengekan bodohmu dan serius belajar, mengerti?" tawar Sasuke akhirnya. Mendengarnya membuat Sakura menghentikan rengekannya lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin.

"Bagus, yang pertama... kau hubungi dia sekarang, lalu bilang kau ingin bertemu entah dimana saja terserah kau. Bicarakan hubungan kalian baik-baik, kalau tidak berjalan lancar, maka lebih baik kalian putus dengan baik-baik."

Sasuke membentuk jarinya seperti angka V.

"Yang kedua... kalau memang dia menyayangimu, dia pasti yang akan menghubungimu dan meminta untuk bertemu. Jadi, kau cukup menunggu sekarang. Setelah kalian bertemu, bicarakan baik-baik, kalau tidak, lebih baik putus saja."

Sasuke mulai mendengus malas dan jarinya yang membentuk angka V kini bertambah satu jari lagi.

"Yang ketiga dan terakhir... kau sendiri yang bilang kalian sama-sama keras kepala. Karena itu kemungkinannya kecil jika salah satu dari kalian mau mengalah, jadi menurutku sebaiknya kau memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Dan selesai.

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal, "Jadi kesimpulan dari tiga solusimu itu adalah bahwa aku harus putus dengan Sasori-_senpai,_" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Huh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolong ah," Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sakura yang bergerak membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli, "Terserah. Kau minta aku memberikan solusi, maka kuberikan solusi. Aku tidak salah," Sasuke membela dirinya sendiri dan ikut membalikkan badannya. Dalam posisi saling membelakangi itu, keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Keheningan yang tidak biasa. Hanya saja, ternyata di luar dugaan, keheningan tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Sakura berbisik di belakang Sasuke...

"Tapi kau benar Sasuke, kau tidak salah," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menyadari ketika Sasuke sudah mulai meliriknya dari posisinya berada. Sakura menghela napas, "mungkin memang sudah waktunya hahaha. Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu, tapi sebenarnya belakangan ini, aku memang semakin sering bertengkar dengan Sasori-_senpai._"

Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak kaget. Sebaliknya, dia memang berharap Sakura akan mengatakan itu suatu hari nanti. Kesempatan yang ditunggunya sepertinya sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya. Sasuke menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, "Lalu kenapa sekarang kau memberi tahuku?"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Mungkin aku sudah tidak kuat? Dan... Ujian Nasional akan datang sebentar lagi," Gadis itu akhirnya kembali pada posisi awalnya. Begitu pula Sasuke. Mereka berdua kembali berdampingan seperti sedia kala, "aku tidak bisa membiarkan pikiran ini mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku. Sepertinya aku akan menyusul statusmu sebentar lagi, Sasuke. Hahaha."

Gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan baik. Sasuke tahu, Sakura pasti masih merasa berat untuk melepaskan kekasihnya yang sudah bersamanya kurang lebih enam bulan tersebut. Tapi, pilihan ada di tangan Sakura sekarang. Sebesar apapun harapan Sasuke, pada akhirnya dia akan kembali pada pikiran _logic-_nya bahwa dia masih orang luar bagi Sakura. Dia tidak berhak ikut campur. Tapi sayang sekali...

...Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum tipis.

"Terserah kau saja."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Entah bagaimana waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa ada yang bisa menahannya. Hari terakhir UN telah berlalu, semua anak kelas XII mulai merayakannya dengan berteriak, bernyanyi, sampai jungkir balik dan sejenisnya. Tentu saja, bebas setelah setengah tahun ditekan dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang memuakkan memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Sekarang hanya bisa pasrah menunggu sampai waktu pengumuman tiba. Ada yang puas dengan hal ini, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Yang jelas, Sasuke mungkin bukan di antara keduanya. Ada hal lain yang lebih dipikirkannya.

"SELESAI HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriakan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Uchiha bungsu itu menoleh di tengah perjalanannya. Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _berteriak dengan semangat tak jauh dari posisinya. Sasuke masih memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh sampai para teman di sekitarnya mulai meninggalkannya satu persatu hingga dia sendiri sekarang.

Sasuke sempat diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya dia mulai melangkah mendekati gadis bernama Sakura yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya itu. Memang, saat UN dimulai, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidak sekelas lagi—selain karena memang sedari awal mereka tidak sekelas, nomor urut ujian mereka terpaut cukup jauh. Sasuke yang mengaitkan sebelah lengan tas ranselnya pada bahu kanannya itu kini sudah tinggal beberapa _meter _lagi berada di dekat Sakura.

"Hei," Panggilan seseorang membuat Sakura segera menoleh. Kedua matanya menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut, "Sa—"

"SASUKEEEEEEEE LAMA TIDAK KETEMUUUU!" Sakura berteriak senang hingga membuat hampir seluruh murid menoleh ke arah mereka. Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian langsung mendelik ke arah Sakura dengan kesal, "Hehehe bagaimana dengan ujianmu? Lancar?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tentu saja," Ah, sifat sombongnya masih belum berubah. Tapi, Sakura yang sudah terbiasa hanya tertawa, "ngomong-ngomong kau masih ingat?"

"Ng? Soal apa?" Sakura memasang _pose _berpikir. Tiga detik dibutuhkan untuknya menjentikkan jari lalu tersenyum lebar, "Ah ya, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku setelah UN! Benar, 'kan?" tanyanya balik.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Diingatnya terakhir kali mereka berbicara adalah Sakura memberitahunya bahwa dia telah berpisah dengan pemuda bernama Sasori tersebut. Laki-laki itu menatap lurus iris hijau _emerald _di hadapannya, "Kalau begitu, langsung saja—" Tanpa adanya ketegangan dari sisi Sasuke maupun kesadaran dari sisi Sakura, semua berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat...

"—maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Harus Sasuke akui, beberapa bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih, tidak membuat Sakura merubah perilakunya terhadap dirinya. Semuanya berjalan mengalir secara alami tanpa bisa dihentikan. Memang, Sakura jadi lebih sedikit memperhatikannya dari sebelumnya, walau begitu sisanya tetap Sakura yang menjadi tokoh aktif di dalam hubungan mereka.

Tapi, bagi Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja ada yang berubah.

Kau tahu? Populer tidak selamanya memberi sisi positif. Sasuke mempelajari hal ini setelah dirinya berpacaran dengan Sakura. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa Sakura juga sama populernya seperti dirinya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa merasa tinggi hati seperti saat dia dulu bersama dengan para mantannya yang selalu mengejarnya.

Sakura berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari para mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke merasa sedikit mengerti, perasaan gusar seorang lelaki ketika melihat kekasihnya yang tidak peka dan selalu diincar para serigala lain selain dirinya. Awalnya Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak peduli, seperti dulu ketika para mantannya berusaha memanas-manasinya dengan berjalan bersama laki-laki lain. Usaha para mantannya itu selalu gagal dan justru memberi serangan balik yang tidak disangka-sangka. Membuat Sasuke tenang karena yakin para perempuan tidak akan berani macam-macam pada dirinya.

Tapi sekarang—

"Sasuke, aku ada janji pergi ke karaoke bersama teman-temanku," Mereka berdua sedang berada di rumah Sasuke. Tidak perlu khawatir, di rumah Sasuke ada Uchiha Itachi—sang kakak yang senantiasa mengawasi adiknya jika berniat akan melakukan macam-macam.

Lebih tepatnya sekarang mereka duduk-duduk di teras—sekedar bersantai saja. Mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu, Sasuke kembali melirik kekasihnya tersebut lalu bertanya, "Dengan siapa saja?"

"Etto..." Sakura mencoba berpikir sejenak, "...sebenarnya kebanyakan dari mereka adalah temannya Ino sih. Dua perempuan, empat la—"

"Tidak boleh."

Pemotongan Sasuke pada kata-katanya membuat Sakura berniat protes, "Aku belum selesai bicaraaa!"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau ditambah Ino dan dua perempuan lain, ada empat perempuan yang ikut ditambah empat laki-laki. Itu berarti akan jadi sepasang-sepasang. Dan lagi kau belum mengenal mereka semua, 'kan?" Pertanyaan Sasuke yang menuntut membuat Sakura menciut, malah tidak tahu harus membalas apa, "Aku melarang keras, kuharap kau mengerti mengapa."

Seperti ini salah satunya.

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal. Baiklah, dia mengerti maksud Sasuke, tapi ada sisi lain dalam dirinya yang ingin memprotes keras walau sayang sekali dia tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk itu. Sasuke selalu mempunyai alasan _logic _yang membuat Sakura semakin tidak bisa membalasnya.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Sasuke, Sakura sendiri baru pertama kali memiliki laki-laki seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Biasanya para mantannya itu mengerti mengapa dia dikelilingi para laki-laki yang mengincar dirinya, tentu saja karena Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang populer. Bisa memilikinya saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Mungkin tak jauh beda dari Sasuke, karena para mantannya itu bukanlah orang yang populer seperti dirinya. Mereka takut jika seandainya mereka terlalu mengekang Sakura, maka gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu akan lari dari mereka.

Yang beda dari Sasuke dan Sakura hanyalah Sakura masih mau menghargai para mantannya meskipun di antara mereka belum benar-benar ada yang pas untuknya. Sejak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya mengerti bagaimana rasanya dihargai begitu tinggi, dijaga begitu kuat, dan tidak bisa menang dengan mudah saat kekasihnya itu mengajaknya berargumen.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menjadi tantangan yang berharga untuk satu sama lain.

Sakura menghela napas, wajahnya memerah entah kenapa, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang aku pergi ketemu Ino saja."

"...Hanya Ino, 'kan?"

"Iyaaaa!" Sakura menjawab asal-asalan sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya itu dari jauh. Sakura mengambil _cardigan _hitam yang tadi dikaitkannya di atas kursi, "Aku pergi ya Sasuke!" ucapnya sebelum berjalan keluar pintu lalu menutup pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke terlihat diam namun kedua matanya menyipit curiga. Uchiha bungsu itu berdiri dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar pribadinya di lantai dua. Sementara itu, Itachi yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan _laptop-_nya mulai memperhatikan adik semata wayangnya itu. Itachi tertawa geli melihat Sasuke sudah turun dari lantai dua sembari mengenakan jaketnya.

"Terlalu posesif juga tidak baik lho, Sasu-_chan~_" Sasuke mendelik tak suka melihat Itachi menyindirnya dengan santai. Terlebih ketika Sasuke menatap Itachi kesal tapi hanya dibalas Itachi dengan senyum mengejek dan kakaknya itu meminum kopi hangatnya dengan santai.

Sasuke mendengus tak suka, "Aku tidak posesif."

"Oh? Masih menjaga harga diri nih," tambah Itachi. Ukh, seandainya dia bukan kakak dewasa yang Sasuke hormati, mungkin sepatu Sasuke sudah melayang ke kepalanya. Apapun lanjutan perkataan Itachi, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Uchiha bungsu itu mengambil sepatu _sneaker _dari rak sepatunya, "Hati-hati mungkin dia lagi _hang out _dengan para mantannya hahahaha~"

"Mati sana." Sasuke mendecih semakin kesal dan membanting pintunya membuat gelak tawa Itachi meledak. Oh demi _Kami-sama, _Sasuke yang sedang cemburu benar-benar menggemaskan. Itachi tak bisa berhenti menggodanya meskipun ingin.

_Well, _meskipun begitu tentu saja Itachi tidak mau adiknya itu bertengkar dengan—ehem—calon adik iparnya. Dari sejak pertama kali Sasuke mengenalkan Sakura padanya, Itachi sudah menyukainya. Sasuke itu lucu sekali, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan semua perasaannya secara terang-terangan, tapi Sakura seolah menarik sifat tertutup Sasuke itu membuat Itachi melihat adiknya tersebut seperti lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya. Mereka pasangan yang sangat cocok, Itachi tidak akan membantah itu.

Selama ini Itachi tahu Sasuke selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan di belakang keluarganya, tidak pernah Sasuke membawa gadis untuk dikenalkan sebagai pasangan kekasihnya sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja melihat Sakura yang dikenalkan seperti itu membuat Itachi yakin Sasuke sudah menemukan pasangan yang dapat membuatnya serius. Itachi selalu geli setiap mengingat adiknya itu telah kena karma sekarang. Dari wajahnya saja, Itachi tahu Sasuke selama ini selalu gerah mendapat sikap posesif para mantannya padanya. Tapi sekarang, lihat siapa yang sangat posesif di antara dia dan Sakura.

Walau begitu, jujur saja... bahkan Itachi dapat melihat Sakura tidak merasa risih dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Sebaliknya, mengesampingkan protes Sakura pada Sasuke, gadis itu merasa nyaman di samping Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu dapat menjaga Sakura tetap di dalam batas di tengah sikapnya yang masih sedikit kekanakan. Sasuke adalah pembatas untuk Sakura yang merasa dirinya terlalu bebas dan cenderung tidak sadar dengan bahaya di sekitarnya.

Sasuke tidak akan membantah seandainya ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia sendiri cukup berbahaya untuk Haruno Sakura. Tapi, tenang saja. Sasuke yakin dialah laki-laki berbahaya yang tepat untuk gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut. Sikap percaya diri dan arogan yang tidak akan berubah. Posesif bukan berarti mengekang kebebasannya. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura bebas meski secara tidak langsung laki-laki berambut _raven _itu akan terus mengawasinya dari jauh. Sasuke harus mau mengakui bahwa tanpa Sakura yang berdiri sebagai cahaya di sampingnya, dia akan merasa tidak tenang sampai kapanpun.

Sementara itu, sekarang Sakura sudah berada di salah satu _mall _Konoha bersama Yamanaka Ino yang memang sahabat baiknya sejak SMP. Sasuke tahu tentang Ino, jadi seharusnya memang tidak ada masalah. Sakura dan Ino sedang berada di salah satu kafe saat pesan singkat datang ke hp Sakura.

'_Aku ada di lantai bawah, kita pulang bersama saja.'_

Oke, ini aneh. Sakura tidak merasa telah memberi tahu kekasihnya itu berada dimana dia sekarang. Hanya saja, keheranan itu tidak bertahan lama, Sakura tertawa kecil membuat Ino yang duduk di sampingnya merasa heran, "Kenapa? Kepalamu terbentur ya?" tanya Ino santai sembari menaruh minumannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Hahaha, Sasuke datang menyusulku ke sini, _Pig._"

Terkaget, Ino hampir saja tersedak dengan minuman yang baru saja diminumnya, "Kau memberi tahunya kita di sini!? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sedang kesal dengannya?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

Sakura masih belum menghilangkan senyumnya. Dia memandang jauh seperti menerawang, "Harusnya begitu, tapi... entahlah hahaha," Sakura menutup mulutnya yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dengan dua tangannya, "Entah bagaimana Sasuke selalu tahu kemana aku pergi. Aneh, 'kan?"

Sakura bertanya seperti itu, tapi melihat dari gerak-geriknya, Ino dapat menyimpulkan suatu hal. Gadis Yamanaka yang rambut panjangnya selalu dikuncir satu itu menyeringai kecil, "Katakan itu jika kau tidak senang, _Forehead._"

Mendengar sindiran Ino malah membuat kedua pipi Sakura sukses memerah. Gadis manis itu tertawa keras lalu menyikut lengan Ino yang membalasnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya, "Kau bisa saja, _Pig!_" Ino menunjukkan deretan giginya lalu balas menyikut lengan Sakura. Kedua sahabat itu tertawa bersama.

Mereka terus tertawa bersama kemudian melanjutkan _girls talk _di antara mereka. Dari sini, Ino dapat melihat Sakura yang jadi lebih bersemangat daripada sebelumnya. Haah, pada akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa senangnya ia memiliki kekasih yang _over protective _padanya seperti itu. Ino tersenyum kecil, bersyukur dalam hati melihat Sakura sepertinya telah menemukan pasangan hidup yang tepat untuknya. Dia turut senang dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Ino meminum minuman yang telah dipesannya sebelum mengatakan...

"Syukurlah, Sakura," Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mengetik pesan singkat tersebut. Dia menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya, "Selamat ya, semoga kau bahagia dengannya," ucap Ino lalu tersenyum manis.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya, lalu dia tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih, Ino."

**#**

**.**

**#**

Pembicaraan telah selesai, Ino dan Sakura pergi berlawanan arah. Sakura berjalan ke tempat yang diketahuinya selalu menjadi tempat Sasuke menunggunya saat berjalan-jalan. Dan benar saja, Sasuke memang ada di sana sembari memainkan Hp-nya. Setelah menyapa kekasihnya itu, Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke lalu duduk di seberang pemuda tersebut.

Mereka tak banyak berbincang di tempat itu, Sasuke langsung mengajak Sakura untuk pergi. Karena sekarang musim dingin, Sasuke tidak membawa mobil—menghindari resiko macet karena jalan tertutup salju. Lagipula letak _mall _ini tidak jauh dari rumah Sasuke, Sakura bisa beristirahat dulu di sana sebelum nanti Sasuke mengantarnya sampai rumah. Selama perjalanan, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Sakura meniup-niupkan udara pada kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan. Sementara Sasuke tetap setia berjalan di sampingnya.

"Lihat Sasuke, aku membelikanmu syal baru!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sakura di sampingnya, "Bagus, 'kan? Sini kupakaikan," ucap Sakura seraya menarik jaket Sasuke untuk mendekatkan pemuda itu pada dirinya.

Sakura membuka gulungan syal itu, lalu melebarkannya agar dia dapat melilitkan itu pada leher kekasihnya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya sehingga napasnya membentuk uap di depannya. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah, saat wajah Sakura sangat dekat di hadapannya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya, "Selesai!" Sakura tersenyum riang melihat syal itu telah melingkari leher Sasuke dengan rapi.

Posisi mereka saat ini berada di trotoar tak jauh dari _mall _tadi berada. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun setelah Sakura memakaikannya syal berwarna biru tua tersebut. Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum tipis, "Maaf jika aku terlalu posesif," Ucapannya yang tiba-tiba itu sedikit membuat Sakura merasa heran. Namun belum sempat bertanya, Sasuke sudah menyelanya lagi, "Sini."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun pada akhirnya dia menurut saja. Sasuke melonggarkan sedikit syalnya lalu menariknya agar cukup panjang sehingga Sasuke dapat memasangkan syal itu pada Sakura juga. Sakura sedikit terkejut mendapati perilaku Sasuke ini. Terlebih melihat orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua, membuat Sakura menunduk malu, "_Etto, _Sasuke—"

"Sst," Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir tipisnya. Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya memasang syal itu pada dirinya dan juga Sakura. Membuat jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menghilang. Sakura malu sekali, ingin lari rasanya. Tapi... rasa nyaman ini. Sakura mencoba bertahan dengan memejamkan kedua matanya erat sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram jaket Sasuke di depannya. Kedua pipinya yang memerah karena malu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Entah apa maksud Sasuke semakin menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka seperti itu. Sakura hanya dapat menahan napasnya sekarang. Apa ini? Sebenarnya Sasuke mau apa? Aaaargh, Sakura ingin berteriak sekarang. Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun setelah syal terpasang di leher mereka berdua. Tapi tiba-tiba, dia memajukan wajahnya mendekati mulutnya pada telinga gadis cantik yang populer seperti dirinya itu...

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat kaget. Sasuke telah menarik kembali wajahnya. Sakura menahan napas lagi, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah begitu jelas. Gadis itu membuka tutup mulutnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia malu, sangat malu. Terlebih saat orang-orang lewat yang tadi memperhatikannya sambil berjalan kini satu persatu dari mereka mulai berhenti, seakan penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di antara sepasang kekasih ini. Walau begitu, Sakura tahu... dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bahagia. Ah, Sakura ingin menangis bahagia sekarang.

Anggukan kepala pertamanya, dia berkata lirih, "Iya..." Kedua tangannya semakin mencengkram jaket Sasuke, "...iya..." Anggukan kedua dan dia tersenyum semakin lebar, "...aku mau, Sasuke."

Jawaban itu terdengar pelan, mungkin karena gadis itu menahan tangis harunya. Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Entah kapan terakhir kali Sakura ingin memuji ketampanan pemuda yang telah terpilih untuk menemaninya sampai akhir ini. Dia bahagia, sungguh dia bahagia. Teringat lagi kenangannya selama ini, liku-liku kehidupannya dari yang manis sampai yang pahit. Awal pertemuan dengan Sasuke yang rasanya begitu menyebalkan, kini terasa sangat manis sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," Sakura tertawa kecil, "Sangat... sangat..." bisiknya pelan.

Salju-salju yang turun di malam hari ini sama sekali tidak mengganggu suasana romansa di antara mereka berdua. Bodohnya, seakan lupa dimana mereka berada. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Bibir mereka berdua telah terbuka untuk menyambut satu sama lain sampai tiba-tiba suara seseorang menyahut...

"Wah, wah... jadi ceritanya Sasu-_chan _mendahuluiku, nih?" Tersentak, Sasuke segera menarik kepalanya dan menoleh melihat Uchiha Itachi yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Aniki!_"

"Oh ayolah _Forehead, _kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu sahabatmu ini bahwa Sasuke akan melamarmu?" Yamanaka Ino berkacak pinggang, berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Sakura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ino!"

"Sesuai dugaanku! Kita tak salah jalan, 'kan?" Uzumaki Naruto berkata pada teman-temannya di belakangnya. Selain Naruto ada Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, dan Hyuuga Neji. Mereka tersenyum menyeringai melihat kedua teman seangkatan mereka yang baru saja berbahagia di sini.

"Ka-Kalian..."

"Aku tahu Sasuke pasti akan melamar Sakura suatu hari nanti, tapi tak disangka ternyata sekarang ya..." Tenten tertawa geli sementara Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum malu-malu di belakangnya. Menyetujui perkataan temannya.

"Hm, aku datang berkunjung ke Konoha setelah sekian lamanya dan langsung melihat adegan ini, apa kita beruntung Gaara?" Sabaku no Temari tertawa lalu bertanya pada adiknya. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sabaku no Gaara yang tersenyum tipis sementara Sabaku no Kankurou langsung tertawa menggoda.

Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan yang beruntun. Melihat orang-orang di sekitar mereka adalah orang-orang yang mereka kenal. Sisi positifnya, mereka dapat menghemat waktu untuk memberi tahu mereka tentang kabar bahagia ini. Sisi negatifnya... baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak dapat menahan rasa malu yang membuncah di dadanya.

Oh, tambahan untuk Sasuke... sisi negatifnya adalah gara-gara orang-orang ini dia tak dapat mencium bibir Sakura. Ck.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu berbisik, "Kau bisa lari?" Sakura menoleh lalu menatap Sasuke heran. Uchiha bungsu itu menyeringai licik, "Ayo!" Digenggamnya tangan Sakura, dan mereka berdua segera lari begitu melihat ada celah kosong di antara Itachi dan Naruto.

Dari mereka yang melihat, ada yang tertawa senang lalu menyoraki kedua pasangan insan yang kabur. Ada juga yang protes dan berniat mengejar mereka. Sakura tertawa di samping Sasuke lalu menoleh ke belakang, melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya yang terus berteriak memberinya kata-kata selamat.

"SELAMAT YA SASUKE! SAKURA!"

"Bahagiakan Sakura, Sasukeeeeee!"

"Semoga langgeng yaaa! Hahahaha!"

"Undang kami ke pesta pernikahanmu lhoo!"

"Hati-hati Sasuke suka menggigit! Waspadakan dirimu, Sakura!"

"Sasukeeeee! Sakura suka menendang kalau lagi tiduuur! Hahaha!"

"SEMOGA KALIAN BERDUA BAHAGIAAAA!"

Mendengar itu semua membuat Sakura tertawa semakin keras dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum walau tidak begitu kelihatan, "Terima kasih... semuanya..." Sakura sangat senang. Setelah melihat teman-teman mereka, Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke lalu tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Sekarang Sakura membalas pengangan tangan itu dan tertawa kecil.

"Jaga aku dengan baik, Sasuke."

Sasuke langsung melirik Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan bergerak ke depan Sakura hanya untuk menyuruh gadis itu naik di punggungnya. Sasuke menggendongnya di punggung membuat wajah Sakura berada di samping kepalanya. Oh ya, laki-laki itu memang kaku, tapi Sakura tahu kapan dia akan serius dengan perkataannya dan kapan dia tidak. Yang jelas, Sakura tahu Sasuke pasti mencintainya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu aku penjaga yang hebat, Sakura."

Ya.

Semoga kalian berbahagia, hei pasangan muda yang akan menikah~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Apa kalian tahu?

Cinta itu bisa diibaratkan juga seperti ujung batang _magnet._

_South _adalah si Selatan yang terkenal, dilambangkan dengan huruf S.

_North _adalah si Utara yang juga terkenal, dilambangkan dengan huruf N.

Pada dasarnya mereka tidak tahu satu sama lain, mereka ada dan mereka dekat, tapi mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk saling mendekat karena mereka terlalu terpaku dengan sesama mereka yang selalu mencoba mengejar mereka.

Walau begitu, meskipun S membiarkan S mendekatinya atau N membiarkan N mendekatinya, pada akhirnya mereka akan menolak sesama mereka itu dengan keras. Terus saja seperti itu.

Sampai akhirnya, mereka bosan.

Kedua kutub yang terkenal sebagai ujung dunia itu mulai saling mundur untuk menghindari mereka yang berusaha mendekatinya. Mundur... mundur... lalu mundur lagi sampai—

Punggung mereka tiba-tiba saling bersentuhan.

_South _dan _North _mengangkat kepala mereka bersama lalu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berhasil menempel pada mereka perlahan tapi pasti.

Dan di situlah kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Awalnya mereka mencoba untuk saling menjauh, tapi ternyata tetap tidak bisa. Seolah takdir enggan menurut dan hukum alam menyatakan bahwa mereka tetap harus bersatu apapun yang terjadi.

Akhirnya _South _dan _North _yang telah tertempel itu mencoba menjalani kehidupan mereka bersama kutub yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Hari demi hari terus berjalan... sampai kedua ujung batang _magnet _yang saling tarik menarik itu berhenti di tempat.

Mereka kembali bertatapan lagi lalu berbisik di dalam hati seraya tersenyum kemudian tertawa bersama,

"**Ah benar, kau memang ditakdirkan untukku."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Congratulation for you and your husband, sis! **_

_**I wish all the best for you and may happiness always come to you :)**_

Maaf telat huhuhu dari kemaren sibuk banget soalnya, baru bisa senggang hari ini ;A; Semoga kerasa _feel-_nyaaaa untuk kak Fit juga para _readers _yang laiiin. Udah lama gak bikin SasuSaku _happy ending _soalnya wkwkwkwk #ditendang

Okeh, _mind to review please? Thanks before! _xD


End file.
